ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS Season 8
NCIS Season 8 premiered on September 21, 2010 in the same time slot as the previous season. The season story arc involves Ziva's largely-unseen boyfriend, Ray, and the CIA continuing to meddle in NCIS's day-to-day workings. Notable events include the terrorism and internal affairs threat during the "Enemies" two-parter, and the arrival of another Major Case Response Team from Rota, Spain, the team that Tony was offered to be lead of in the beginning of season four. The season ends on a five-part story arc involving the Port-to-Port killer that menaced both teams. The finale aired on May 17, 2011. It premiered on September 21, 2010 and ended on May 17, 2011. Cast Series Regulars ::::::Season Eight Cast ''' :::::: Cast Notes No changes during Season Eight although it should be noted that recurring character, Michael Franks was killed off in the Season Eight episode, Swan Song (episode). Episodes Trivia *NCIS Season 8 aired alongside NCIS: Los Angeles Season 2 and Hawaii Five-0 Season 1. *This is also the first DVD to have Brian Dietzen (James Palmer) appear on the cover. Production Notes Initially CBS Entertainment ordered twenty-two episodes for the eighth season. On October 19, 2010 CBS announced that it had placed an order for two additional episodes, bringing the total number of episodes for season eight to twenty-four. Description *The Region 2 DVD version* '''NCIS: The Eighth Season- Just when you think you've seen every twist and turn, the NCIS team is back with another adrenaline-packed season. Special Agent Gibbs (Mark Harmon) and company are tested like never before with a flurry of high-stakes cases involving international espionage, al Qaeda plots, brutal serial killings and double agents. Along with co-stars Michael Weatherly, Cote de Pablo, Sean Murray, Pauley Perette, Rocky Carroll, Brian Dietzen and David McCallum, this 6-disc set contains every heart-pounding minute of all 24 episodes- including behind-the-scenes DVD-exclusive special features. As the NCIS team races to hunt down the truth, they discover the hardest part of the job isn't always solving the crime: it's knowing who to trust. Special Features *"I Have a Question For..." – Questions from the fans- The main NCIS cast answer fan questions. *Technically Speaking – A conversation with Technical adviser Leon Carroll, Jr.- A talk with Leon Carroll Jr, a former agent with the real-life NCIS agency and also a technical adviser. *Practical Magic: Turning Back Time on Director Vance- A behind-the-scenes feature on how the NCIS make-up team managed to create a younger version of Leon Vance played by Rocky Carroll. *Lights! Camera! Weatherly! – Michael Weatherly directs an episode- A behind-the-scenes feature documenting how Michael Weatherly (NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo) made his directional debut by directing the Season 8 episode, "One Last Score". *Grab Your Gear: A Look at Season 8- A behind-the-scenes look at NCIS Season 8. *Very Special Effects- A behind-the-scenes glimpse at the special effects and visual effects used during episodes of NCIS Season 8. *Murder, They Wrote – The Writers talk about NCIS- Various NCIS writers discuss the episodes they've written during NCIS Season 8. *Cast and Crew Commentaries on Selected Episodes (Region 1 and 2): Commentary on "Cracked" by Pauley Perrette and Tony Wharmby. Commentary on "Enemies Domestic" by Rocky Carroll, Jesse Stern and Mark Horowitz. Commentary on "A Man Walks Into a Bar..." by Mark Harmon, Gary Glasberg and James Whitmore, Jr. Commentary on "One Last Score" by Michael Weatherly and Mark Horowitz Category:NCIS Seasons